


Lavender

by crosbymalkin871



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Pining, Potions, Threats of Violence, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosbymalkin871/pseuds/crosbymalkin871
Summary: Evgeni is a werewolf with anger issues, he didn’t asked to be this way y’know?! Wanting to help his friend, Sergei Gonchar tells him about a shoppe called Bubble & Squeak that makes amazing calming potions with lavender. Evgeni goes inside and falls head over heels with a witch named Sidney.





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ljummen (Vendelin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendelin/gifts).



> If I'm allowed to gush: you're one of my favorite SidGeno authors and I'm so honored I got to gift this to you. I really hope you enjoy this because, I'm not going to lie, this isn't my best work, but I wanted to write a cute fanfic between Geno as a werewolf and Sid as a witch.

Evgeni was the type of werewolf your mother warns you about. 

When you start to become aware of other supernatural beings, she would sit you down, look you in the eyes and say, “There will be those that will only cause trouble. Werewolves that can’t always control their urges, witches that will use their magic to their advantages, vampires that have a stronger thirst than normal. Please promise me you’ll be careful?” 

It wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t control himself though. 

He didn’t want to become a werewolf in the first place. He was bitten as a child and he’s been like this ever since. 

Usually when he had fits of uncontrollable rage, he would have his Mama or Papa beside him as they would be the ones to maintain him emotionally. Since he’s left home he has family friend Sergei Gonchar help him, but he still becomes incredibly moody. 

“This is getting to be ridiculous, Zhenya.” Sergei tells him with an eye-roll. “You’re eighteen years old now, you need to start letting these frustrations go.” 

Evgeni simply growled in response. 

“I get it’s difficult, especially near the full moon, but you can’t be like this forever.” 

“Can and will.” Evgeni says, his face buried in his pillows. “I not ask for this.” 

Sergei sighed and rubbed Evgeni’s back. “I know you didn’t. But it happened, and you have to be able to deal with it.” 

“Can’t.” the werewolf says. “Nothing will help me with anger.” 

Then Sergei had an idea. “There’s a little shoppe that’s not far from here called Bubble and Squeak—” 

“Dumb name.” 

“—that sells herbal potions. My wife buys things from there sometimes, I think you should go and see what they have.” 

“You want me to buy medicine?” Evgeni sits up so he could glare at Sergei. “Can’t cure this if I’m want to, you know.” 

“Stop that,” Sergei admonishes. “There’s no cure for lycanthropy, and if there was, I know you’d take it in a heartbeat. What I’m saying is, you’ll need some extra calming since you’re getting older, and clearly more frustrated. It wouldn’t hurt to go check and see what they have.” 

“Do I have choice?” “No.” 

Evgeni sighs. “Fine. I’m go tomorrow okay?” 

“Thank you.” 

* * *

The magic hits him as soon as he opens the door, the little bell jingling. 

It is palpable in the air. Hearth magic, earth magic, floral magic, and more, swirling in the air. It should be overwhelming for him, but it isn’t. Evgeni thinks he really did walk into an apothecary instead of a potions shoppe. 

Plants and potion bottles lined up the shelves that were hanging on the wall. Charms and crystals were dangling from the ceiling. Inside barrels were circular bath products of different colors with different herbs inside. On the tables in front of the shoppe’s windows are fountains flowing with potions. Lined up on shelves were more vials and little gift boxes. 

He couldn’t have stopped himself from stepping inside the shoppe if he tried. 

There’s a cat curled up in a wicker basket on the front. She blinked her big brown eyes at him. A familiar, and a very cute one at that. 

Seeing nobody behind the counter, he taps the little bell that was sitting on the desk. 

“Welcome to Bubble and Squeak, can I help you?” a polite voice asks. 

His words die in his throat when he sees whose was speaking to him. The witch is a young man which surprises him. Broad shoulders, a worn, dark blue robe that had the sleeves cut to the bend of his elbows, showing off strong forearms. The dark blue witches’ hat that was on their had matched their robes, tattered and worn. A light blue ribbon was wrapped around it. 

This was a witch whose magic was wonderfully comforting. 

This shoppe, _this witch_ , strangely felt like home. 

“Can I help you, sir?” the witch asks again, though not in an unkind tone. That snaps Evgeni out of his trance. Why was in a trance in the first place? Was it this man, or was it all the potions? 

“I uhm…” Evgeni couldn’t speak. “H-Have friend recommend. S-say you have calming potions?” 

The witch giggled, Evgeni blushed. “We sell a lot of those. Is there one are you looking for specifically?” 

Evgeni shook his head. “N-Never use potion before.” 

“Here,” the witch pulls out a miniature case filled with different colored vials; light purple, light pink, dark green, yellow, light green, honey, and amber. “These are our most popular potions.” 

They all looked real pretty, but Evgeni still didn’t know which one to choose. 

“Do you want me to go over them for you?” 

A nod. “Yes, please.” 

One by one, the witch carefully explains the contents of each vial, along with the benefits of each potion: 

Lavender helps with inner peace, sleep, restlessness, irritability, panic attacks, a nervous stomach, and general nervous tension. This was their number one selling potion. 

Rose relieved anxiety and depression, helps with panic attacks, grieving and shock. It was second behind lavender, mainly sold to women who were pregnant. 

Velvetier was tranquil, grounding, and reassuring energy. It was used in trauma, helping with self-awareness, calmness, and stabilization. It also helped jitteriness, hypersensitivity, and was also useful in panic attacks and shock. 

Ylang ylang helps with cheerfulness, courage, optimism, and soothes fearfulness. It may calm heart agitations and nervous palpitations and is a strong sedative, perfect for those with insomnia. The witch teased that his friend Flower bathes in ylang ylang. 

Bergamont is calming and often used to treat depression by providing energy. However, it’s a potion that can also help with insomnia, inducing relaxation and reducing agitation. 

Chamomile’s peaceful and calming scent benefits inner harmony and decreases irritability, overthinking, anxiety, and worry. 

Finally, frankincense was great for treating depression and anxiety because of its calming, tranquil energy. There was also a spiritual grounding, deepening meditation and quieting the mind. 

Evgeni’s eyes swept over the colorful bottles, claiming wondrous cures for all sorts of problems, before he rested his eyes back on the witch. “Lavender.” 

It takes the witch all his strength to rip his eyes from Evgeni’s. The amber irises of a werewolf seems to fit his face especially well— more handsome than any of the other werewolves that have walked into this shoppe before. Most of them didn’t really care when their hair grows out, their faces become spotted with stubble. 

This werewolf seemed to take some form of pride in his appearance. A black leather jacket, his pack tattoo on his arm, piercings in his ears— he’s the kind of werewolf his mother would disapprove of. Though that doesn’t stop the intrigue sparkling in his eyes. 

His fingers are clumsy as he wraps up two bottles of ‘ _Lavender’s Breath_ ’ potion in lilac tissue paper, and placing them in a brown paper bag before slipping a lavender candle in as well. 

“A little something extra,” the witch managed a shy smile as he hands the bag over the counter. “Don’t tell anyone.” he winks. 

Evgeni returns the smile with a grin of his own before waving a hand and turning to leave. Just as he opens the door, he stops and looks back at the witch. “What’s your name?” 

“I’m Sidney,” Sidney, tells him. “What’s yours?” 

“Evgeni.” the werewolf says with a wink before leaving the shoppe. 

Sidney couldn’t help but watch after him until a voice startles him, “You shouldn’t be giving things away for free, y’know. Even if he is a cute werewolf.” 

He turned around to see his friend Marc-Andre staring at him with a fool’s grin. Sidney couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Flower, please. It’s not like that. He’s just a customer.” 

“Just a customer,” Marc-Andre repeats teasingly. “Are you saying that to me or yourself?” 

“Flower—” 

“What are you two doing?” Another male voice sounded. From the back came in Kris, who was another friend to both Sidney and Marc-Andre. “I hear gossip and I’m not involved.” 

“Our friendly witch here was eyeing someone.” 

“He’s a customer, Flower—” 

“Who also happens to be a werewolf!” 

Kris looked over at Sidney and whistled like he was impressed. “A werewolf, eh? Never assumed you were someone who liked the rebellious bad boy, Sid.” 

“Must you two over exaggerate?” Sidney asks, glaring at Kris lightly. “Just because he has an appealing look to him, doesn’t mean that I’m infatuated or anything.” 

Marc-Andre snorts. “If I asked you to sniff at that Fontaine d’Amour,” he points to a rose-shaped fountain in front of the shoppe’s window cascading with a pink liquid. If you walked up close, little hearts could be seen floating in the air. “You would probably smell the guy.” 

“Flower.” 

“Whiskey, leather, and sex,” Kris counts on his fingers. “Yeah, that seems like Sid’s type.” 

“Tanger!” Sidney shrieks, blushing madly. “You guys are horrible!” 

Both witches laughed before enveloping their friend in a one-armed hug, Kris wrapped his around Sidney’s waist with Marc-Andre’s around his shoulders. 

“Relax, Sid.” Marc-Andre soothes. “We’re just having fun with you.” 

Kris nods. “It’s not often we see or hear you around other guys before. So whenever we do, we can’t help but jump at the chance. Like Flower said, it’s all in good fun.” 

Sidney sighed, hearing the bell jingling. Then a small smile graced his lips. “If everything is good-natured to you both,” Kris and Marc-Andre looked confused. “I suppose you two will be in good spirits when you both close up tonight.” 

His smile grew wider with their indignant squawks, as he nonchalantly exchanged pleasantries with the newest customer. “Welcome to Bubble and Squeak, how can I help you?” 

* * *

_One Month Later…_

The sun was dripping beyond the horizon when Sidney began to close up. An orange glow was spreading across the empty shoppe as he loaded the final box of unsold potions into the boot of his van. Stepping back and pushing an unruly curl from his face, he double-checked that he didn’t forget anything before locking the shoppe doors. 

“Well, well. A little witch alone here at dusk? And a cute one at that!” Sidney stiffens at the gruff voice. Two shadowy figures loomed before him before they made their presence known. Two scruffly-looking werewolves stalked towards him, they looked like Evgeni but more dangerous. Their gazes were predatory as they looked Sidney over. “What’ve you got there, sweetheart?”

A sense of warning shoots up his spine as he notes the empty marketplace— all other shoppe owners had packed up and gone home for the day. And he promised Kris and Marc-Andre that he would be the one to close up.

His hand falls to the small bottle of ‘ _Smoke Shock_ ’ in his pocket, he always carried one since he was a young child for instances of trouble when he needed to make a quick getaway. "Who are you?" he finally asks.

“Answer our question,” the larger werewolf steps forward, golden eyes glinting below strands of greasy hair. When Sidney didn’t reply, he stepped closer and shoved his shoulder. “What? Werewolf got your tongue?” He laughed at his own stupid joke. 

The other werewolf inspects the open van boot. “Hey, it’s a whole load of potions. These probably cost a fortune!” 

Sidney pushed past the large werewolf to slam the boot closed. “Oh they do, and if you want one, you will have to pay for them like every other customer.” 

The werewolves raise their eyebrows at each other before the largest barks out in laugher. “He’s feisty too!” His hand grips onto your shoulder, claws digging in as his more human features begin to disappear. Sharp teeth protrude his mouth and hair begins to ripple out from the skin around his face. He’s more a wolf than man now. “Didn’t mother tell you not to anger a werewolf?” He last words slur into a growl and he drops down to all fours, ready to pounce. 

The witch uncorked the bottle of ‘ _Smoke Shock_ ’, fingers shaking. How much can a small vial of potion do against two grown werewolves?! 

But then, there’s another snarl, and a dark shape darts in front of him, smacking the wolf away just as he leaps at him. The werewolf whimpers, gives his head a shake, and then with a defeated snarl, Sidney’s attackers turn tail and run. 

His savior turns to face him, and the witch recognized Evgeni’s amber eyes as the fur and fangs recede away to reveal the teenaged boy he knew. “You okay?” His face is a portrait of concern. 

“Y-Yeah…I-I’m okay.” Sidney’s voice was scratchy, but still working despite the shock. 

Evgeni shakes his head, glaring after his the werewolves. “Assholes.” he curses. “Have to be careful with lone wolves lurking around town, Sidney.” Turning his gaze back to the witch, eyes shining topaz in the last rays of sunset. He sighs, “Give werewolves bad name…Hope you not let that change your impression of me.” 

“I would never.” Sidney says, voice a little stronger. “After all, I know you and you’re nice.” It might just be the setting sun, but for a second, he could swear Evgeni is blushing. “Besides, people have made those assumptions about witches before.” 

“People give witches bad name?” 

Sidney nods, a somewhat disgusted look in his eyes. “I don’t know if you’re aware of the ancient stories of non-magical people burning and torturing my people because of our practices. That we were associated with Satanic magic and similar phrases. Really though, we were only using magic as a means of medical purposes, that’s why so many of our ancient grimoires are lost because of them being destroyed.” 

Evgeni let out a sad noise, a feeling of guilt bubbling inside him. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” Sidney reassures. “We can’t change the past, but all we can do is keep our ancestors legacy by still performing small hints of magic and making potions.” 

The werewolf smiles. He likes how courageous Sidney was. “Won’t be good for you to drive home after such shock. My house close by if you want to stay for night. Have Russian teas that are good for soothing nerves…” 

Sidney smiled back in appreciation. “That would be lovely. Thank you.” 

* * *

Evgeni’s house was small but comfortable, vastly different from the traditional bachelor pad that Sidney would’ve expected from a young, rebellious werewolf. 

They sat in a comfortable silence in the living room. The teas that Evgeni had were quite delicious in Sidney’s opinion, for he assumed they were made by Russian witches, who were remarkable in magic. 

Yet, as midnight drew closer, Sidney could see that the werewolf was getting antsy about something, almost as if his urges were hard to control. “Evgeni?” 

He could see instinct cloying in the werewolf’s brain as his tail bursts past the belt of his sweatpants. When his ears followed suit, and Sidney looked at him almost sympathetically. 

“It’s starting again, isn’t it?” 

Evgeni grasped at his fringe, trying to tug back the process while his teeth extend in his jaw. His DNA is twisting inside every cell, threatening to spill over to his natural form, and it isn’t until he feels the witch’s hands on his head that sense returns. 

Stroking his hair, Sidney’s voice is hushed when he asks, “Do you want me to make it better?” 

The werewolf doesn’t know what that involves, but he trusts Sidney, with his wide-ranging knowledge of calming practices, so he submits when the witch orders: “Turn around.” 

He feels his fingers running up his back, and then his jacket is slipping off his shoulders and Sidney’s fingers begin to kneed through his shirt, attacking the tangle of tensed muscled beneath. Under his magic touch, Evgeni begins to relax, leaning into him as Sidney’s massaging forced a whine from him. 

“Is that any better?” 

Evgeni manages a gruff hum in reply, as his tail and ears reveal themselves and his brain tumbles back to humanity. 

The movement is hypnotic. Evgeni’s mind drifts off as he stares at Sidney’s wrist where the sleeve of his robe had slipped down to the bend of his elbow. Dazed, he gazes up and notices that Sidney stopped massaging.

Sidney’s fingers are still present in his own, and he has an overwhelming desire to bring his palm to his lips and kiss them. His body is tired from fighting of all he wants to do, so, he gives in— let’s himself have this one thing before completely transforming. 

On his mouth, the witch’s skin tastes as he expected— like lavender. He glances up, trying to judge Sidney’s reaction as he stares at the spot he kissed. 

His face is gentle, same as always, with his eyes heavy-lidded. Slowly, Evgeni tilts his head down and presses his mouth to his parted lips. 

Warm and soft. Evgeni’s instincts rejoice in pure sensation. 

The witch’s breath hitches as he kisses back, exploring him further, deeper as the werewolf slowly slips his arms around Sidney’s waist, completely at ease for once.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it, please leave a comment and kudos if you did!


End file.
